1. Technical Field
A system concerns magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) involving a radio frequency (RF) coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known MRI systems acquire anatomical cross-section images of an object using light and dark contrast in expressing luminance intensity of a magnetic resonance (MR) signal derived from an RF echo signal generated in a magnetic field of a particular strength. For example, when an RF signal causing a particular nucleus (e.g., a hydrogen nucleus) to resonate is applied to an object positioned inside of a strong magnetic field for a predetermined time period, an echo MR signal is emitted from the particular nucleus used by the MRI system to derive an MR image. The MR signal comprises an RF signal radiated from the object and the magnitude of the MR signal may be determined in response to relaxation time T1, and relaxation time T2 of predetermined atoms (e.g., hydrogen) included in the object in blood flow, for example.
The MRI system may acquire an MR image by applying a magnetic field to an object lying on a table conveyed into an MRI apparatus. The table is used as a means for conveying an object into the bore of the MRI apparatus.